Three Days
by Kumorastar
Summary: Someone new walks in to find Hiroki and Miyagi in a suggestive position...
1. Chapter 1

...This is probably the quickest I have got a plot idea, sat and thought about it, wrote it, and then typed it, ever. I got the idea at the beginning of second period this morning and had it almost completely written at the end of third period. Though it is safe to say I'm going to fail my quiz in that class tomorrow...oh well

* * *

Usami Akihiko stared silently at his childhood friend. After taking in the scene he raised an eyebrow partly in amusement and also in annoyance. His friend, Kamijou Hiroki, was starring back with a mixture of shock, horror, and anger all evident in his face from his position on the floor, under some man who WASN'T his long-time lover.

The room was silent, the two on the found seemed to be frozen as they both continued to star wide-eyed at the him in the doorway. You could practically see the word 'akward' floating through the air around them.

Usami sighed and decided not to ask. He reached one hand into his coat pocket and held out a bag with his other, "Here's the manuscript. I'm already a bit behind schedule so I'll need it back in three days at max."

"..."

He frowned when he didn't receive a respond. Stepping toward the nearest chair, he hung the bag on the back of it and turned to leave. There was a furious aura slowly building in the atmosphere and he didn't want to be here when Hiroki finally came out of his trance. He took a step into the empty hallway and grabbed the door but turned back around, "Oh, and Hiroki?"

"Y-yes?"

He nearly smirked at the brunette who had surreptitiously pulled a fist back, preparing to launch a punch into the other Professor's unsuspecting face.

"Say cheese", quickly Usami pulled the hand out of his pocket and aimed his open cell phone at the two men. He held it there for a second then lowered it to examine the picture.

"You bastard!!!" Hiroki forcefully shoved Miyagi off of him but couldn't get up fast enough. Usami smiled and held up the picture on his phone, "Remember, three days", and then quickly walked away before his friend could regain his balance.

* * *

Not one of my favorite stories but I think it turned out okay. I'm thinking of doing another chapter where Hiroki forgets his three day limit so Usami texts Nowaki a certain picture, but I'm not sure yet so just review!


	2. Chapter 2

okay, a few people wanted me write what happens so I did. I decided the story would split into three chapters after all, the name of the story is Three Days so, why not? Actually most of this was written the day after I posted the first chapter but I just never finished it; also- since part was written right after the story was first posted, I can honestly say I remember absolutely nothing from the first chapter and I refuse to give up and go back and look, so I'm going with whatever was already typed for this chapter. Just a warning :)

* * *

Misaki was checking on their almost-ready-dinner when someone began knocking on the front door. Turning the heat down so the food wouldn't burn, Misaki carefully made his way across the room, stepping over the explosion of resource materials for Usagi-san's next work. The person outside knocked a little harder.

"Coming!"

When he finally reached the door, he jerked it open. Misaki stared for a second before jumping away, "Ka-kamijou-sensei!?"

Hiroki frowned at Misaki's cowering form. He had been hoping to have a little..._talk_ with Akihiko about the other day. "Um, w-would you like to come inside?" Misaki managed to get out them moved over so that his teacher could enter.

"No, I was just have to drop something off", he held up the bag containing the manuscript then looked over the teen's shoulder, "Is Akihiko here?"

Misaki shakily took the bag, "Ah, no, Usagi-san is at a meeting. He won't be back for another few hours." Hiroki sighed," That's fine," he grumbled then turned to leave, "Oh. And Takahashi-kun..."

"Y-yes?"

"Remember," Hiroki sent his student a murderous glare, "make sure Akihiko gets that, _alright_?" Misaki's body was petrified but he somehow managed to nod.

"Bye then," Hiroki couldn't keep the sadistic smirk off his face as he left, closing the door behind him.

He was standing for nearly three minutes before Misaki realized he had regained control over his body. Slowly he looked down at the ordinary bag in his hand and gulped. If Kamijou-sensei had made an effort to subtly threaten him over it...Misaki put his other hand to his forehead and closed his eyes, he was probably better off not knowing.

"Hmm...I wonder why Hiroki has so much stress...maybe Kusama-san could try and sneak him some happy pills?" Akihiko draped an arm over Misaki's shoulder and rested his chin on top of the brunette's head. He prodded at the bag so that he could see inside.

"..."

Misaki felt his eye twitch and forced himself to take a deep breath, "Usagi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"...What are you doing here?"

"Well it is _my_ house," Usagi took the bag and went to lounge on the couch, moving a Suzuki-san out of his way. Misaki stared for a full ten seconds before slowly putting his hand on his forehead and letting out an exasperated sigh, "But why are you here _now_?"

Usami frowned around the cigarette he had just lit, "Where else would I be?"

".....What about your meeting?...."

"Ah, that was today wasn't it?" But he didn't seem concerned at all as he calmly continued flipping through his edited manuscript.

**"Why don't you do your freakin' job?!?!" **

Usami ignored him and continued going about his own business. Misaki sighed again and slowly dragged himself over to stand next to the couch, "Why is it that when you do things like this, _I'm_ the one who gets in trouble?..." The novelist gave a noncommittal shrug and was about to turn another page when he remembered something, "Ah, Misaki, do you know what day it is?"

"You mean like the day? It's Thursday." The brunette leaned forward against the back of the furniture, almost resting his chin on Usami's shoulder. "Hmmm..." Usami looked up at the ceiling and held up a hand, raising his fingers as he counted, "Let's see- so it's Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday..."

Misaki watched the man ponder whatever he was pondering but slowly began backing up when Usami smirked at nothing in particular. He had almost made it to the wall behind him when his lover suddenly stood up and, grabbing the random Suzuki-san, headed towards his office, "I've got some work to do. Call me when dinner is ready," and quickly closed the door behind him. Misaki stared at the door before sighing yet again. It was times like these when he wondered exactly what kind of man he was living with.

* * *

I'll try to write the last chapter soon. It involves Nowaki getting a text from Usagi-san then questioning Hiroki about it...probably going to be a little longer than this chapter. I'm also still trying to finish up another Egoist one-shot that's been on my computer for almost ever (4 months is forever to me) so I'll be working on that too.

Please review!


End file.
